Chicanery
by ScarletAkiChin
Summary: Kuroko is preparing for Akashi's birthday party while occasionally updating him about the progress. What else could be wrong?
Akashi Seijuro was the perfect boyfriend material, ever. No, Kuroko was not kidding because _can't you see his face?_ Everything Akashi Seijuro screamed perfection that Kuroko somehow wondered how such a beautiful being ended up with ghostly being like him?

Okay no, that's not the point here.

What Kuroko wanted to say is that, Akashi as a person is majestic _but_ when he is a lover, there's simply no words to describe how wonderful life can be. _Really._ Akashi never failed to greet him everyday, never failed to kiss his forehead every morning and never failed to make him feels like he is the happiest person in the world.

No matter what happens, or even how odd it is... Akashi just simply will assure him that everything will be fine, and nothing shall bother him.

So when Kuroko woke up in the morning, producing a small yawn as he stretched his body to cast away the trace of sleepiness, his hands unconsciously reached for the other side of his bed; seeking for the warmth of his boyfriend. He frowned because there was none.

"Akashi!" He said out loud in annoyance but was met with silence. His eyes twitched. Kuroko grunted in slight displeasure. Akashi must be out again because of some urgent matter, he is always a busy person after all.

Kuroko sighed inwardly. His eyes wandered around their shared bedroom, everything was in the place. Akashi will always make sure to tidy up their room before he has to go out. His eyes suddenly caught the sight of a small piece of paper on the night stand. He quickly reached for it which turned out to be a picture of them. In the picture, there was Kuroko sleeping face with his head on Akashi's chest, looking so content and peaceful. He chuckled as he realized that Akashi was making the V-sign with his fingers, _looking adorable_. His other hand was wrapped around Kuroko's torso, bringing the other male closer.

Kuroko smiled. Akashi always has this habit of taking Kuroko picture while he is sleeping. The reason?

 _"I can't help it. Kuroko is just adorable when he is sleeping."_

Kuroko will blush every time and hit Akashi's shoulder playfully. The latter will emit a melodious chuckle which makes Kuroko pouts before he makes it up either by kissing his head or simply by hugging him from behind.

Ah, there was a note behind the picture, Kuroko raised his brows and read the beautiful handwriting which undoubtedly Akashi's. It wrote;

 _ **Morning, Mr. Puff. I'm sorry that I bit your cheek without permission again.**_

 _ **p/s: Not my fault that Kuroko looks irresistible every day. I never waste an opportunity.**_

 _ **I'll be back soon. See you, my adorable puff.**_

Kuroko felt both annoyed and happy at the same time. For some reason, Akashi has decided to nickname him "Mr. Puff" because he thought Kuroko's cheeks resembles the dessert especially when he is trying to be angry at Akashi. Kuroko touched his cheeks, there's no pain nor teeth mark or whatsoever. Akashi didn't really bite his cheeks, he kisses it most of the times but he _will_ when Kuroko is being stubborn.

Putting the picture on the night stand back, Kuroko eyes caught a small reminder written on the calendar.

 **20/12/2015**

Akashi-kun's birthday.

Ah, yes. It is today. His boyfriend's birthday. He glanced at the clock beside and realized he still got the time to prepare something. Kuroko jumped out of the bed and immediately headed to the bathroom. He stepped out 10 minutes after that and quickly put his favorite shirt and jeans, grabbed his cellphone and wallet and walked out the door and locked it.

However, before he stepped out of their house he didn't forget to text Akashi first.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _I'm going out with Kise-kun and Momoi-san to buy some stuffs for your birthday party tonight. Work hard and see you later, Akashi-kun._

(●´∀｀●)

"Kurokocchiiiiii!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

In an instant, Kuroko was tackled by a mop of pink and blond hair yet, miraculously survived from being crashed or fell on the floor.

"Kise-kun."

"Momoi-san."

He has managed to call out Momoi and Kise to accompany him to buy the ingredients for the dinner as he was planning to throw out a small party for Akashi's birthday and invite only their close friends.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys especially when today is Sunday but I really need help with Akashi-kun's birthday party."

Momoi's smile fell off before replying, "It's okay, Tetsu-kun. We don't really have any plan too today. Right, Ki-chan?"

"A- ah, yes. That's true, Kurokocchi! In fact, we are happy that you called on us." At this point Kise's eyes softened.

Kuroko's lips quirked upward upon hearing that from his friends. He mumbled a 'thank you' and Momoi and Kise immediately glomped him for unknown reason, saying, "Kyaa, Tetsu-kun is so cute" and "Kurokocchi!" Kuroko failed to understand his friends' antics.

They headed to the nearby super market and spent a good 45 minutes looking and buying good ingredients and stuffs for the party. They stepped out of the place with four big plastic bags full of stuffs for the party. It was on their way back home that they started conversing; catching up with each other as they have not been able to meet frequently like before.

Kuroko was trying to send another text to Akashi when Kise decided to interrupt him.

"So, who do you invited for tonight?" Kise asked Kuroko who was walking between him and Momoi.

Kuroko pondered before answering, "Just us from Teiko but ah, Nijimura-san couldn't make it. He said he has urgent matter to do."

Momoi smiled, "Yes, I remember Akashi-kun doesn't really socialize with other people except for you guys, his former teammates."

Kise nodded in an agreement while Kuroko started speaking again, "I invited his senpais from Rakuzan but apparently they cannot come too." He sighed, "Too bad, I'm pretty sure Akashi-kun misses them but never mind."

"I'm pretty sure they do too." Kise added after a while. Kuroko just hummed in agreement before they decided to change topic.

Kuroko sent Akashi the text after that.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _I'm thinking tofu soup as one of the dishes tonight. Any other request? Seaweed perhaps?_

Kuroko internally smirked at the teasing. Of course, among other things that the red head could despise, it just had to be a seaweed. One of the healthiest food in the world.

(●´∀｀●)

When they reached Kuroko's place, Murasakibara and Midorima were already waiting.

"Hello, Kuro-chin~" The violet-haired male greeted while munching his favorite snack. Kuroko greeted him back accordingly and turned towards Midorima.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said monotonously.

"Hmphh, since I have nothing to do after all." He grumbled in annoyance though, everybody knows better.

"Whatever you say, Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko, you-" Midorima was about to complain when Momoi cut off him.

"Now now, why don't we enter the house first? Then Midorin you can continue talking to us." The pinkette suggested. Kise responded enthusiastically while Murasakibara just nodded absent mindedly.

"Ridiculous. Why would I want to talk to you guys?" Midorima complained but was ignored by everyone.

They wasted no time entering the house. Kuroko pulled off the curtain to allow the lights to enter and gestured his guests to sit in the living room. He then excused himself to the kitchen and reappeared with drinks and snacks. They started discussing about the party decoration and food. In less than 15 minutes, they already started working on it. Between the time, Kuroko managed to squeeze his time to send another text message to Akashi.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun are finally here too in case you are wondering their whereabouts._

(●´∀｀●)

With Kise, Midorima and Momoi doing the decoration and cleaning because nobody can trust Momoi anywhere near the kitchen, the task of preparing the meals were assigned to Kuroko and Murasakibara.

It was always quite and peaceful working with Murasakibara -except for the munching sound coming from him- because none of them were talkative. Kuroko was stirring the soup when Muarasakibara decided to break the silence first.

"Nee, Kuro-chin. What else do you want to cook today?"

"Hmm... tofu soup. Akashi-kun loves that dish."

Murasakibara glanced at the slightly smiling Kuroko and brought his hand to pet his hair. "Kuro-chin really love Aka-chin eh~"

Kuroko didn't answer but Murasakibara knew.

 _To: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Fret not, Momoi-san isn't taking part in the kitchen. Now Akashi-kun can actually eat his favorite foods without getting worried to join Midorima-kun in hospital later._

 _Come back soon._

(●´∀｀●)

"By the way, Momoicchi. Why isn't Aominecchi here yet? Doesn't Kurokocchi invites him?" Kise looked up at Momoi who was instructing them -Midorima and him- to move the table to a better location.

Momoi blinked, "Tetsu-kun did. Dai-chan said he has work to do so he might come or he might not."

"Hmm... is that so?" Kise frowned. "I figured." He sighed.

(●´∀｀●)

Surprisingly, the preparation for the party was already finished around in the late of evening. The foods were set up on the table carefully, there was no banner nor balloon like the usual birthday party because Akashi usually prefer it to be as simple as it can. Right now, they are gathering in the living room; chatting with each other before the party begins.

Midorima was busy talking to Momoi and Murasakibara when Kise noticed that Kuroko seemed restless. He kept glancing the front door which is obvious why.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi. He'll come soon." Kise assured his friend.

Kuroko didn't reply but he took out his cellphone and after a while glanced up to his friends. "It seems Akashi-kun has some problems in his workplace and he wants us to start without him."

Everyone in the living room stared Kuroko in silence. Kuroko didn't seem to care as he put down the device on the table before meeting his friends' gazes back.

Kise glanced at Momoi who looked at Midorima and Murasakibara, "Ahaha, sure. If Akashicchi said so." He laughed before reaching for the jug and started pouring the content into the glasses.

"I guess it can't be helped then." Momoi smiled. "Ah, Mukkun- don't touch the cake just yet!" She batted Murasakibara's hand that was about to reach for the cake in whole.

The purple-haired male pouted, "Eeh, Sacchin is so stingy. Aka-chin will not even-"

"Murasakibara." Midorima cut off him in a slightly warning tone. Murasakibara pouted childishly but made no attempt to continue his words.

The living room suddenly filled by a silence for no reason. Everyone except for Kuroko looked a bit tense. "Is something wrong?" Kuroko blinked as he stared his friends one by one.

Momoi was about to open up her mouth when a small 'ding' was heard. All of them looked at the source of the sound coming from the table.

"Ah, sorry. It's a text coming." The bluenette explained as he grabbed his previously abandoned cellphone, swiped the screen to unlock it and read the text. After a while, he looked up and caught everybody's attention was on him.

"I need to open the door." Was Kuroko's sole explanation before he stood up and walked to the door. The rest of the occupants in the living room just gave a glance at each other after Kuroko left. They heard to door was opened and peole talking but not clear to be heard.

Soon after, Kuroko emerged in the living room followed by a familiar tan male with navy-blue locks.

"Aominecchi!" Kise said as he waved the male happily.

Said male didn't reply but he took a seat beside Momoi when both Kuroko and Aomine reached the spot where everyone was gathering. Kuroko took his seat back which was beside Murasakibara.

"Dai-chan! You actually came!" Momoi glomped his childhood friend in joy as the man grumbled how he should not come at all.

"Shut up, Satsuki. Both you and Kise are so annoying."

"So mean." Came Kise's sulking remark but was ignored.

Kuroko smiled seeing that finally all of his friends were here. They can begin now. "Aomine-kun is so cold. It's Akashi-kun's birthday party, you should stop being a mean once for a while. He will appreciate it more."

Aomine stared at him, indifferent face which made Kuroko blinked a few times. The silence fell again as none of their friends have uttered words anymore. Momoi shifted his gaze to Midorima who had a straight face, to Murasakibara who had stop munching and finally to Kise who was fidgeting uneasily. Somehow, the silence were not really pleasant; everyone was anticipating for something to happen. Their eyes were locked towards Aomine and Kuroko who were staring at each other in unreadable faces.

After a while, Aomine seemed to give up staring. He looked straight at Kuroko before sighing,

"Tetsu, please stop. You can't keep doing this. You know that it's been three years already since he left us right?"

A silence.

"I know."

.

.

.

THE END

Feel free to interpret what happened to Akashi ^w^

FAVORITES + REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! It motivates me to write more AkaKuro /winks winks


End file.
